


【虫铁】银河漫游

by Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam/pseuds/Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam
Summary: 老文搬运。是我第一篇虫铁也是我非常喜欢的一篇。





	【虫铁】银河漫游

**Author's Note:**

> 老文搬运。是我第一篇虫铁也是我非常喜欢的一篇。

他们置身于无数闪亮恒星的拥抱中。

“让我来弄清楚一点，睡衣宝宝。我们现在被困在这艘太空船里，外面很显然并不是什么热情派对也不是纽约的甜甜圈店，而是...好吧外面什么都没有。你却认为这很‘罗曼蒂克’？”，托尼•斯塔克坐在飞船舱内靠近窗的位置，反应堆透过黑背心散发出蓝色的冷光，两条腿在休闲裤里随意伸展着，一头短发乱糟糟。

“哦，别把一切想的那么糟，斯塔克先生。我没有说这很‘罗曼蒂克’”，新晋的复仇者坐在他对面，依然穿着那身钢铁蜘蛛的战衣，一丝红晕在昏暗中悄无声息地爬上他年轻的面庞，“我只是说，这里很漂亮，很安静，”，这里还有你，这句被咽进胃里，发出“咕噜”一声，“我知道我们的情况并不乐观，可这，我是说，这也挺酷的，像科幻片，我不是随便说的，你看那边的小行星带，其中几颗和我离开之前和奈德一起拼的最后一个死星模型一模一样，很酷。”

“好吧，假如我没听错的话，事实上我确实还没有到听力减退的年纪，不过我们确实不能排除我在这里出现幻听的可能性---不，我们还是可以排除这个可能性，你刚才的确说了‘罗曼蒂克’这个词，帕克先生。”托尼向后仰，把后脑抵在太空船的内壁上，他的睫毛在好邻居蜘蛛侠从稚嫩向成熟转变的影像上投下一道道暗影。

彼得长大了一些，托尼惊讶地后知后觉。似乎每一次他见到彼得，彼得都和之前的那个睡衣宝宝离得更远了一些。他一直在长高，他似乎不再适合那件上面印着“I survived my trip to NYC.”的T恤了。不过他还是很适合穿那条粉色Hello Kitty睡裤，托尼不无调侃地想。

以话唠闻名遐迩的彼得·帕克难得的没有回答他，假如托尼重新戴上面甲的话，他还能看到彼得卷发中探出嫩红的耳尖。  
实际上，彼得确实说了“罗曼蒂克”这个词，并且没有任何的隐喻和指代，彼得一向不善于复杂的语言加工，他的确觉得这一切很浪漫。

时间和空间被宇宙压碎，超新星在重力的压迫下爆炸，高密度的中子星从中诞生，以此呼唤黑洞，又以此对抗黑洞。  
这里的光不过是黑暗的陪衬，彼得能听到托尼的呼吸在无边无际的寂静中应和他心跳的鼓点。  
他们被困在这里，比起时间的流逝更直观的是食物和氧气的持续减少。他的蜘蛛感应本应对目前的情况警铃大作，可托尼，哦，托尼。  
托尼是个将醒未醒的梦。蜘蛛感应被托尼所迷惑，和彼得年轻的心一起背叛了帕克先生，奔向留着小胡子的斯塔克先生。

托尼的美好过于鲜明，让彼得联想到温和又剧烈的太阳风，来自托尼的高能带电粒子流进入他的磁场，电离他身体里所有的原子，最终成为极光铺满整片天空。  
是他触手可得却遥不可及的欲望。

太过罗曼蒂克，青少年的所有情欲在宇宙亿万年沉淀下来的璀璨与虚无面前，都变得微不足道。  
如此庞大的罗曼蒂克。浪漫是旧瓶装新酒，最危险的荒芜星球上也鲜花烂漫，春意盎然。

“科幻片？恐怕我们现在的处境只能用灾难片来形容。不过说实话，”托尼的表情有点不自在，他伸手挠挠耳后的皮肤，天呐他真可爱，彼得忍不住胡思乱想。  
“我确实没看过多少科幻片，实际上其它类型的片子我也很少看。”，这段话毫无意义，没有提问没有回答没有信息的传递，单纯无意义的单词组合，只是打破沉默的方式。

“好吧，那也没关系，这不难想象的斯塔克先生！让我看看，我们有这艘飞船，那么你做舰长，我来做你的助手。一般情况下，我们还会有很多成员，也许比复仇者还多，唔，肯定比复仇者还多，说不定还会有拿着火箭炮的浣熊之类的生物。我们会穿梭在一个又一个银河系之间，回应每一个发送给我们的求救信号，解决遇到的所有困难问题......哦我们还会有激光剑！也许我们还能碰到绝地武士……”，彼得的眼睛是两片莹润的水光。

“嗯，听起来不错，”托尼有点想吃一个奶油巧克力甜甜圈，新做出来的那种，还附送翻腾的甜腻热气。“不过唯一的问题是，助手先生，我坚持认为这和浪漫没什么关系。”

“我没有说这很浪漫，斯塔克先生。”这句接近于嗫嚅了，“可是这很酷。在皇后区做好邻居蜘蛛侠，坐在楼顶吃酸黄瓜三明治，回家之前替梅姨买东西带回去。差不多就和这些一样酷。”，驾驶飞船行侠仗义也很酷，可是和托尼在一起，一切的一切都是罗曼蒂克。这句依然被彼得吞进胃里，与之前那句一同被消化，被吸收，被血液运送到彼得的四肢百骸。

“说到你一贯的生活方式，帕克先生。”，托尼的手指在他的休闲裤上敲着彼得看不懂的节拍，“我很惊讶你总是当面叫我斯塔克先生，别误会我的意思，我不反感别人这么叫我，我惊讶的是你传给Happy的简讯里却用着一个并不一致的称呼。”

典型的斯塔克风格，快速有力的攻击，一击即中。彼得的耳朵尖重新烧红了，“Happy说我可以联系他的。”

“一般情况下，睡衣宝宝，我们不会把每天发三百到五百条简讯叫作‘有事随时联系’。”  
托尼本来还想再加一句“感谢Happy没有因此辞职”，不过他随即想到，Happy的生活确实没有受到影响，毕竟平均每天多花一两个小时来不停查看短信的人是他自己。非要说的话，应该是他自己和Friday比较辛苦一些。

“托尼，别叫我睡衣宝宝。我都不知道Happy还统计了简讯的数量，我是说，有谁会特意去统计简讯的数量呢？”，彼得觉得有点挫败，不是因为在简讯里没有叫“斯塔克先生”，而是因为之前面对面时没有叫“托尼”。

哦拜托说点什么，别让话题停在这里。“不管怎样，我只是觉得现在这样也很酷。不算太糟。”，不应该加最后一句吧？彼得有点后悔。

“不，彼得，这样一点也不酷。”托尼正色以对，丝毫没有了调侃和闲聊的意思，“你不应该在这里，你和这种情况的唯一接触应该是电脑游戏或者稀奇古怪的梦。我不该带你来，你应该留在地球上，留在纽约，留在你家里。”  
托尼在彼得面前总要收敛起自己所有的放浪形骸和玩世不恭。特别是在他说过“我只是想要和你一样”之后。这句话几乎让自恋这个词都写进神盾局档案里的托尼·斯塔克感到前所未有的惶恐不安。

不，托尼想，彼得和他不一样。托尼·斯塔克的人生是金粉里的沉灰，而彼得让他想起儿时的清晨，每天第一次睁眼看到阳光的那一刹那。他很柔软，又很温暖，他那些喋喋不休的琐碎日常比皇后街最有名的甜甜圈更让托尼上瘾。彼得和他不一样，他不想让彼得和他一样。彼得值得比他更好。

看到他这样严肃，彼得的羞涩反而消失的无影无踪，“托尼，这不是你的错。你阻止过我了，是我自己要跟着你过来，这是我的选择。你不是我的监护人，你不能剥夺我选择的权利。而且，好吧，我的确认为这很‘罗曼蒂克’，我认为这整个过程都酷毙了！我穿上了你做的新战衣，顺便一提，新战衣简直太棒了！飞船迫降、陌生的星球、这些星系和撞击都太酷了，我没有后悔和你一起来，我是说，假如让我再选一次，毫无疑问的，我还是会这样做。”，这样结束有点过于严肃了，“而且，假如你认为我说的这一切和浪漫无关的话，你总要说清楚你心里的‘罗曼蒂克’，这样才比较公平。”没错，就是这样，抛出问题，等待回答，这样才对。彼得的棕色短发在反应堆的蓝光下呈现出一种深沉的黑，又软又卷。

像只黑绵羊，托尼被自己的想法逗笑了。“我得说，我充分理解你，彼得。你还太小了，你这个年纪的男孩子，荷尔蒙紊乱会让你觉得连午饭的三明治都很浪漫。不过假如你到了我这个年纪，别误会，我还很年轻呢，我只是不再是青春期的小伙子罢了，你会发现浪漫是个伪命题，是大脑对我们的一种欺骗，就像哥白尼发现我们一直在围绕太阳转个没完一样。想来块巧克力吗？不要？这可是最后一块了，你真的不要？好吧那我要吃了，最后一次，真的不要？”

彼得眨眨眼睛，动作很轻但很坚决地摇摇头。托尼有一种让人无法拒绝他的天赋，可能是因为他有两只焦糖色的大眼睛，像是流动着海盐拿铁的塞纳河。好吧，彼得从没去过巴黎，梅姨说巴黎很浪漫，塞纳河畔会有合唱团为游客，也为巴黎人唱《玫瑰人生》。在彼得的想象里，塞纳河就是托尼双眼的样子。如果可以的话，他愿意为了这双眼睛去学唱法语的《玫瑰人生》。不过彼得总能成功的拒绝托尼，这也许是因为托尼的默许，这种可能性让彼得胸膛中的鼓点加快了，像揣了只小兔子，小兔子长着托尼的脸，是世界上最可爱的小兔子。  
“可是这确实是我的感受，托尼。而且我已经不是小孩子了，你不能把我所有的感受都怪到我的年龄上，然后说这是自我欺骗，这不公平。”

这小鬼确实长大了，变得这么伶牙俐齿的，托尼嚼着最后一块巧克力心想。彼得的感情太浓烈了，像没加过冰块的高纯度芝华士，他心里的爱太多太满，根据凯伦给Friday的反馈，他甚至对邻居家被困在树上的猫都满溢温柔。  
更要命的是，他对此完全不加掩饰。即使离开地球，离开围绕太阳公转的轨道，即使他们已经在一周内见过无数颗比太阳更加闪耀的恒星，但彼得却比这些恒星加起来都更加明亮。连托尼也不得不败下阵来。

“好吧，帕克先生，你说服我了。你的面罩呢？”托尼做了个幅度很小的耸肩动作，向他执着的追求者伸出手。

彼得有点不知所措，可还是把一直握在手里的面罩递给他。他们的手指隔着柔软的战衣短暂地触碰，又迅速地分开。  
托尼想把蜘蛛侠的面罩和自己的头盔摆在一起，可是他总是找不到最合适的摆放位置。他试了很多次，最后终于调整到一个自认为最顺眼的样式，他伸出食指在面甲属于眉心的位置敲了两下，清脆的“铛铛”声。  
“现在，帕克先生，让我们想办法回家。是我把你带出地球，把你带回去是我的责任。况且我相信我们还有一个室内大扫除需要做。不过在那之后，”他像不久之前为彼得的复仇者资格授勋一样，伸出胳膊隔空对着他又做了一次同样的动作，“Just find something you love and go for it.”

彼得的眼睛被点亮了，“Or somebody？”  
托尼楞了一下，最后孩子气地歪头扯了扯嘴角，“Fine. Or somebody.”

“那在我们回去之前，斯塔克先生，我是说托尼，给我讲讲你在我这个年纪的时候和午餐三明治的‘罗曼蒂克’吧。”  
“呃，你确定要听？真的？你确定？好吧。相信我，这和睡前故事没有半点关系。我的荷尔蒙也许没有你那么紊乱，说实话也没有什么紊乱的机会……那时我父亲……”

他们回首往事，在食物和氧气的流逝中共享对方不曾参与过的孤独岁月，在彗星和黑洞的见证下剖析被深藏的情感。  
时间被扼住咽喉，他们孤立无援。  
他们漫游在银河里。


End file.
